


Just restocking and chatting

by GhastlyGhost



Series: Good Good neighbors (series) [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A short drabble. Luther stocks up on a few medical supplies after a mission that went bad, and stops by his house for a bit.





	Just restocking and chatting

It'd not been too long since he'd restocked on medical chems. Usually, it took a little longer for him to run that low, even with some tough missions. This last job had him not just run low, though. He'd run out, completely. Luther walked into the shop with heavy footsteps, a Minigun in hand and a missile launcher strapped to his back. Once he was inside, he let his minigun lay against the counter with the barrel pointed upward, then rested his elbows on the countertop. 

Daisy smiled, and leaned her elbows down as well. She was used to this guy waltzing into town with the loadout of a man headed for a war. Unlike with most people, she knew he would never actually try to use it on her. 

“Welcome back, handsome,” she greeted, with a crooked smile.

Luther let out a soft laugh. “I bet you say that to all your heavily armed customers.”  
“Anything to keep whatever's left of my face,” she japed, “So, what do you need?”

“I'm in the market for some stimpaks. Fresh out of Med-X as well.”

Daisy gestured behind her with her thumb. “Got some in the back. I'll get it for ya.”  
While she walked over, she asked, “You sure went through that stuff fast this time, didn't ya?”  
“Yeah…” Luther admitted, raising his hand to rub the side of his neck, but ending up just placing a large armored hand on top of his own head, looking like an idiot. The restrictions of power armor. “Ran into some traders who got ambushed.”

“Ah.” Daisy seemed rather relieved on her way back to the counter. “I thought you dun got yourself hooked, again.”

Luther briefly froze, then turned his face to the side. “That- Well, that’s something I'd rather not repeat, so don't worry about that.”  
“But you still use it?” Daisy asked as she put his purchase down.  
“Yeah, but only when I absolutely have to.”

Daisy looked him over for a bit. No doubt paying an eye at how awkward he was acting. Finally, she just made a dismissive wave of the hand. “Well, that's as good a solution as any. Not going to nag you about it.”  
Her hands lowered onto the counter surface and she leaned forward against it. “Ten med-x and ten stims?”

Luther nodded. “Yeah.”

He thought about her concerns. They made sense, after all, most people didn't just go clean so easily. “Getting hooked again would be… well, you know.”

Maybe it wasn't the best time to elaborate.

“Anyway…” Luther quickly collected the amount of caps needed, kept in small bags of certain sums so he could just detract caps from a bag to meet the price. 

Daisy eyed the bags, and started counting. She knew he was good for payment, so far, but it was smart to be sure. It was an expensive purchase, and he had miscounted his caps before. Once she was sure it was the right payment, she gave him a nod and a wink. “You're free to go, big boy.”

A soft chuckle left Luther. “Alright. Wish me luck. I gotta make a new job arrangement. I'll see ya pretty face after I'm back.”

Daisy's eyes flitted up to his. “Don't forget to tell me all about it when you come back.”

“I won't, Dais,” Luther assured with a quick wave. “Thanks for looking out for me, by the way.”

Daisy pushed herself up off the counter I and turned to pick up a bottle of Nuka Cola. “Ah, it's nothing. Gotta make sure I have at least one steady customer, right?”

\----  
It was quiet in this room. All that really could be heard was the clicking of the various tools as the man inside worked on some spare robot parts, his lanky figure hunched over his desk. That quiet was unceremoniously broken when the front to got shoved open and a heavy step shook the ground, causing the ghoul to widen his eyes and press his lips together before turning towards the noise.

“Hey, Ender,” sounded loudly from up ahead, accompanied by the sound of a closing door and some heavy shuffling. “How ya been, man?

The ghoul hopped off of his seat with a wide grin stretching over his face. “Bro,” he yelled back as he made his way over to Luther, who was just stepping out of his power armor. “The usual. Built more stuff. Had to test it, so Kleo took me to a neat place.” Ender leaned against the side of the door post and slid a hand into his front pants pocket while making a pointing gesture with the other and offering a quick wink. “Offered a nice price for it when we were done. Man, she's some lady.”

Luther had started unbraiding his hair and now leaned against the wall opposite to his cousin. “Well, yeah. That's what I've been told,” he commented while working his fingers through his thick locks. 

Folding his arms over each other and crossing one leg behind the other, Ender asked, “So, how'd the job go?”

“Well… I got to the delivery address, so that was all fine,” Luther replied, still busy with his hair, occasionally checking if it had broken strands. “Hardly any hassle on the way, oddly enough.”

“Huh…” 

Luther raised his hand, looking Ender in the eyes. “Oh, no. No, that's not it. That's the setup,” he announced. With one hand, he pats his hair down, and he saunters closer to Ender, stopping to lean on the wall right next to the door post. “So I went back, and, what do you know, I run into a freaking deathclaw. I kill it, and there's a bunch of caravanners who'd scattered the moment they saw the thing,” he tells, moving one hand in a horizontal arc beside him, after which he moved it into a quick finger point with a flick of the wrist. “Their guards tried to fight it, but…” He shook his head “Yeah, deathclaw wounds on all of them. Pretty damn terrible. It's a miracle none of them got torn to shreds,” he uttered with a sigh. “I was all out of stimpaks and Med-X trying to save them, but I wasn't quite on time for one of them.”

Ender listened intently with large dark eyes locked onto his cousin while he spoke. His brows furrowed a little with some concern and he blinked a few times before offering a reply. “Damn…” He then quickly leans in to examine his cousin’s face. “You weren't hit, were you?”

Luther rubbed his beard and pulled a crooked frown. “Only a little,” he replied. A soft laugh left him. “It got a mouth full of missile before it could do much.”

“Aren't you glad I forced you to take that thing, now?” Ender proclaimed, pressing his hands onto his hips and rocking on the back of his feet.

That comment mustered another chuckle from Luther, who then made a dismissive wave with his hand and rested his arms over his chest. “Oh, shut up.”

“I saved your life,” Ender cried out, raising a hand the air. “You owe me.”  
“Aight, aight.” Luther shut his eyes, and pressed a hand to his face, hiding the grin that was plastered to it. “I'll get you a drink when I get back from this next thing. Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how you lose more money than you earned on a mission. Stop being good to strangers or you'll be broke, Luther.


End file.
